It has been established that optoelectronic components to which a second component for example, for controlling the optoelectronic component, has been applied by an electrically conductive adhesive layer, exhibit delamination phenomena after a certain time, resulting in no or only inadequate electrical contact between the two components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device which exhibits improved ageing stability, the ageing stability of the electrical contact between the optoelectronic component and a second component being of particular significance. It could also be helpful to provide a method of producing such an optoelectronic device.